Die Wahrheit hinter den Lügen
by mondscheintomate
Summary: Tai geht Yamato auf Tour besuchen. Im Hotel gerät dann plötzlich alles ausser Kontrolle... (YAOI)


_Titel_: Die Wahrheit hinter den Lügen  
_Autor_: Ashai  
_Datum_: 31/05/2003  
_Rating_: R  
_Category_: Angst/Romance  
_Disclaimer_: Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir, ich leihe sie mir nur aus, mache sie schmutzig und bring sie dann (vielleicht) heimlich zurück...  
_Warnung_: Sex, Drugs and Rock'n'Roll, Gewalt, schmutzige Wörter, YAOI  
_Paaring_: Taito *eg*  
_Kommentar1_: spielt wie immer nach Digimon02  
_Kommentar2_: " " ist gesprochen, ' ' ist gedacht, alles andere erfunden  
_Kommentar3_: Die Charaktere handeln etwas seltsam und untypisch...  
_Kommentar4_: Die Früchte einer heissen Nacht (fast 25°C!! *g*)  
  
  
  
**Die Wahrheit hinter den Lügen**  
Kapitel 1 - Die Lüge, die keine war  
  
  
Es war schon fast 4 Uhr morgens. Tai gähnte. Seit gut 3 Stunden saß er nun schon vor der Hotelzimmertür seines besten Freundes Yamato. 'Mein bester Freund... pah! Der würde mich sicher nicht so lange warten lassen.' Tai stand auf und lief ein paar Schritte den Gang entlang. Dann wieder zurück! '"Geh schon mal vor.", hat er gesagt! "Meine Zimmernummer ist 104. Ich komm gleich nach. Muss nur noch kurz ein paar Sachen aus der Garderobe holen." Wie lange ist beim ihm bitte schön "kurz"? Häh?' Gefrustet setzte er sich wieder vor die Türe und musste schon wieder ein Gähnen unterdrücken. Müde verschränkte er die Arme über seinen angewinkelten Beinen und legte dann seinen Kopf darauf.  
*pling*  
'Der Aufzug!' Ruckartig riß Tai den Kopf nach oben. Der Aufzug öffnete sich, aber es war nicht Yamato, der heraustrat, sondern ein Päärchen. Sie musterten Tai etwas abfällig und verschwanden dann in einem Zimmer den Gang hinunter.  
Frustriert legte Tai den Kopf wieder auf seine Arme. 'Das dauert mir zu lange...' Der Gang war ruhig, das Licht gedimmt. Langsam wurde Tai immer müder. Er konnte kaum mehr die Augen offen halten.  
Plötzlich polterte etwas. Tai sah auf. Das Geräusch war aus Richtung der Treppe gekommen. Sekunden später öffnete sich die Türe zum Treppenhaus ein Stück. Dann fiel sie wieder zu. Irgend jemand murmelte etwas. Dann ging die Tür wieder ein Stück auf. Ganz langsam. So als kostete es den Öffnenden eine Menge Kraft. Tai stand auf und lief hinüber. Die Türe war schon wieder zu gegangen. "Scheissss plödedür...", kam es von der anderen Seite. 'Diese Stimme...' dachte Tai 'das ist Yamato!'  
Schnell riß er die Tür auf. Etwas weiches aber schweres fiel gegen ihn und Tai ging zu Boden. Das weiche Etwas landete auf ihm.  
"Scheiße", fluchte Tai und versuchte aufzustehen. Es ging nicht, denn da lag noch jemand auf ihm. Aber alles was er sah, waren blonde Haare.  
"Hey! Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Tai. Keine Reaktion. "Yama?"  
Plötzlich kam Leben in die Person. Sie versuchte sich umzudrehen und fiel dabei von Tai runter und landete mit einem Schlag auf dem Boden.  
"Tai?", kam es von unter den blonden Haaren, "bist du das?"  
"Ja. Alles OK bei dir?"  
Yamato hob den Kopf und zwei meerblaue Augen sahen verwirrt und ungläubig zu Tai rüber. Dann schien plötzlich ein imaginärer Würfel gefallen zu sein. Auf Yamatos Gesicht machte sich ein Grinsen breit. Tai stand auf und hielt Yamato eine Hand hin, um ihm beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Aber Yamato grinste nur blöd.  
"Yama?"  
"Hm~m?"  
"Hast du getrunken?"  
"Bisschen..."  
"Ein bisschen?"  
Yamato nickte wie wild.  
"Ich glaub du tickst nich richtig. Du bist doch total betrunken. Wo warst du? Wie bist du hierher gekommen?"  
Aber Yamato kicherte nur wie ein kleines Schulmädchen.  
Tai schüttelte den Kopf. 'Das kann ja heiter werden' Dann ging er in die Hocke und begann in Yamatos Taschen nach dem Zimmerschlüssel zu suchen. Dadurch kicherte Yamato noch hysterischer. Als Tai den Schlüssel endlich gefunden hatte, schleifte er den kichernden und zappelnden Yamato zu seinem Zimmer. Als Tai auschloss versuchte Yamato davonzurobben. Das endete in einem eher peinlichen auf der Stelle rudern.  
Tai sah sich das kurz an. Dann schnappte er sich entschlossen seinen besten Freund und zerrte ihn ins Bad. Mitsamt seiner Kleidung setzte er ihn in die Dusche und drehte das kalte Wasser voll auf. Yamato erschreckte sich und begann wild um sich zu schlagen.  
Fünf Minuten später betrachtete ein ziemlich nasser Tai einen fast nüchternen Yamato, der unter dem kalten Strahl der Dusche saß, offensichtlich am ganzen Körper vor Kälte zitterte und ziemlich dumm aus der Wäsche guckte.  
"Geht's wieder?"  
"Hm?"  
"Ob's dir wieder besser geht?"  
"Ja... aber kalt!"  
Tai drehte die Dusche zu. Dann half er Yamato aus der Dusche.  
"Komm her. Du musst die nassen Klamotten ausziehen, sonst erkältest du dich noch. Und ich will nicht schuld dran sein, wenn der große Rockstar seine Tour abbrechen muss!" Tai grinste seinen Freund an, aber der schien gar nicht zugehört zu haben. Langsam setzte sich Yamato auf den Rand der Badewanne.  
"Wo warst du denn jetzt eigentlich heute Abend?", Tai begann Yamatos Hemd aufzuknöpfen, "Ich hab auf dich gewartet! Drei Stunden lang!"  
"Hotelbar." Yamato sah nicht ein mal auf.  
"Du warst in der Hotelbar? Du hättest doch was sagen können. Dann wäre ich runtergekommen und hätte nicht so lange hier rumsitzen müssen."  
Yamato sagte nichts. Tai zog ihm das Hemd aus und ließ es vor Schreck auf den Boden fallen.  
"Yama... Wer... wer hat dir das angetan??" Entsetzt deutete Tai auf Yamatos Rücken. Blutergüsse in den wildesten Farben und dunkle, blutige Schrammen bildeten einen schmerzvollen Kontrast zu seiner hellen Haut.  
Ruckartig stand Yamato auf und wollte nach einem großen Handtuch greifen. Aber Tai hielt ihn zurück. "Yama! Was soll das?"  
"Das geht dich nichts an!" Wütend stieß Yamato Tai zur Seite, so dass er stürzte, und verließ mit dem Handtuch das Bad. Tai rappelte sich wieder auf und folgte ihm.  
"Yamato!"  
"Verschwinde!"  
"Nein! Was soll der Scheiß!!"  
"Du sollst dich verpissen, verdammt noch mal! Was ist da dran so schwer? Hau ab!" Yamato stand mit dem Rücken zum Fenster, das Handtuch in der Hand und starrte seinen Freund böse an.  
"Nein! Ich werde nicht gehen! Jemand hat dir weh getan und ich bin schließlich dein bes..."  
Weiter kam er nicht. Yamato hatte sich eine Flasche aus der Minibar geschnappt und sie Tai an den Kopf geworfen.  
Wie unter Schock fasste sich Tai an die Stirn und taumelte rückwärts, bis er mit dem Rücken an die Wand stieß. Daran ließ er sich langsam zu Boden sinken. Fassungslos starrte er Yamato an, der genauso fassungslos zurück starrte, nicht fähig, sich zu bewegen.  
'Oh mein Gott, was hab ich getan?'  
Fast schon lautlos zersprang die Flasche die er in der anderen Hand gehalten hatte auf dem Boden. Die Scherben glitzerten auf dem dunklen Teppich, gleich neben dem Handtuch.  
"Tai... Tai, es... es .... Oh Gott..." Noch immer fassungslos kniete sich Yamato neben Tai und wusste nicht wohin mit seinen Händen. "Es... es tut mir so leid... so leid... Oh Tai... Ich weiß auch nicht wieso, es kam einfach so über mich. Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun, ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Es tut mir leid..." Tränen liefen über seine Wangen und raubten ihm die Stimme. Immer wieder schüttelte er den Kopf, die Hände tief in seinem Schoß vergraben, wagte er es nicht, Tai in die Augen zu sehen. "Ich wollte nicht mit dir darüber reden, aber es war einfach zu viel für mich. Das ganze Theater, die vielen fremden Menschen. Ich wollte einfach nur nach Hause. Deshalb hatte ich dich gebeten, heute her zu kommen. Ich wollte mit meinem besten Freund zusammen sein. Ich wollte... ich... Tai ich halte das nicht mehr aus. Jeden Tag erwarten die Leute, dass ich mich freue, dass es mir Spaß macht, dass ich gerne von hunderten wildfremden Tussis angegrabscht werde, die in mir nur einen Star sehen, nicht Yamato Ishida, sondern den Sänger, den großen Star."  
Tai saß da und sah seinen besten Freund ungläubig an. So hatte er ihn noch nie erlebt. Er schien wirklich am Ende zu sein. So viel hatte er noch nie gesagt. Schon gar nicht am Stück. Die Platzwunde an seiner Stirn hatte er schon längst vergessen. Wie gebannt sah er auf den, fast schon zierlichen Jungen vor ihm, der sich seinen Frust von der Seele redete.  
Yamato holte zwischen unterdrückten Schluchzern kurz Luft. Dann schien es endgültig aus ihm herauszubrechen. Der ganze Schmerz.  
"Weißt du, wie grausam es ist, jeden Abend in einem fremden Bett zu liegen, ganz alleine, weit weg von allen Menschen, die man liebt? Ich habe mich Abends in den Schlaf geweint. Es war unerträglich. Und heute nach der Show war wieder so ein Kerl da. Dem war ich wohl nicht gut genug. Erst hat er mich gefickt, dann verprügelt und dann wollte er auch noch sein Geld zurück. Was soll ich denn machen? Es tut mir leid, dass ich auch nur ein Junge bin, der halt..."  
Tai war geschockt:"Wie bitte? Du läßt dich für Geld ficken? Von Männern?"  
Yamato sah auf. " Es ist nich wie du denkst. Mein..."  
"Scheiße Yamato! Ich hätte ja echt viel von dir erwartet! Aber das du für Geld wildfremden Männern fickst, dass nicht!", Tai stand auf, "Hast du es so nötig? Kannst du es dir nicht selbst besorgen? Ich hatte gedacht du könntest dich wenigstens ein bisschen beherrschen. Gegen ein, zwei Groupies hätte ich ja nichts gesagt, aber auch noch für Geld? Ich fass es nicht! Hast du überhaupt kein bisschen..."  
"Tai!..."  
"Was denn? Steh wenigstens dazu? Wie oft hast du es getan? War doch bestimmt nicht das erste Mal heute!"  
Yamato begann unkontrolliert zu Schluchzen.  
"Du... du bist echt das Letzte! Fickst dich fröhlich durch die Gegend und heulst dann gleich rum wie'n Schulmädchen, wenn einer deiner Zuhälter sein Geld zurück will!"  
"Tai... Tai ich..."  
Tai verpasste Yamato eine schallende Ohrfeige.  
"Und du willst mein bester Freund sein! Ich hatte mich gefreut, heute den Abend mit dir zu verbringen. Stattdessen poppst du mit einem Groupie der dafür bezahlt! Muss ich vielleicht auch bezahlen? Yamato? Jedesmal, wenn ich dich sehe würde ich alles dafür geben, dich ficken zu dürfen!"  
Yamato riß die Augen auf und hörte auf zu heulen. 'Was hat er da gerade gesagt?'  
"Du brauchst mich gar nicht so anzuglotzen! Hast schon richtig gehört! Stell dir vor, dein bester Freund ist schwul und würde alles dafür geben, dich ficken zu dürfen. Aber du scheinst ja lieber mit wildfremden Männern ins Bett zu gehen! Du bist schließlich Jung, Sexy und Geil!"  
Wütend drehte sich Tai um, ging zur Minibar und nahm eine Flasche heraus.  
"Wie viel zahlen die Groupies denn dem großen Poppstar?"  
Tai nahm ein paar Schlucke aus der Flasche.  
"K.. Keine Ahnung..."  
"Spiel jetzt bloß nicht den Unwissenden. Als du da vorhin angefangen hast mit deiner Story, hatte ich sogar noch Mitleid mit dir!"  
Tai nahm noch einen großen Schluck.  
"Tai... du trinkst doch gar kein Alko..."  
"Halts Maul! Gerade du willst mir sagen, was ich kann und was nicht! Bestimmt hast du die ganze Story nur erfunden, um mich auch ins Bett zu kriegen. Hast wohl gedacht, ich würd dann bleiben und dich trösten. Dann könntest du über mich herfallen und hättest noch einen schnellen Fick bevor du ins Bett gehst!"  
"Das ist nicht wahr!"  
"Aber da hast du die Rechnung ohne deinen Tai gemacht!" Tai trank die Flasche leer und warf sie dann über Yamato an die Wand wo sie in tausend Scherben zerbrach. Yamato zuckte zusammen und Angst stieg in ihm auf, als Tai langsam auf ihn zu kam.  
"Ich werde dir geben, was du willst. Aber das ist für die Lüge!"  
Tai schlug dem Jungen mit aller Gewalt ins Gesicht. Yamato schlug gegen die Wand und stürzte dann zu Boden. Erneut stiegen Tränen in seine Augen.  
"Nein... Tai... bitte nicht..." wiederholte er immer und immer wieder unter Schluchzern und Tränen.  
"Dein Gejammer hilft dir jetzt auch nicht!"  
Tai packte Yamato an den Haaren und riss ihn in die Mitte des Raumes. Dann schleuderte er ihn auf den Rücken und öffnete seine Hose. Panisch begann Yamato mit Armen und Beinen nach Tai zu schlagen und zu treten.  
Ein harter Schlag in den Magen gab Tai die Zeit, die er brauchte, um Yamato und sich seiner Hose und seiner Boxershorts zu entledigen. Dann drückte er Yamatos Beine auseinander. Der versuchte sich zu wehren, aber Tai hielt seine Hände zusammen. Yamato spürte Tais Wärme. Das war es, was er immer gewollt hatte. Aber nicht so. Nicht so! Yamato schrie innerlich auf vor Schmerz. 'Das darf nicht sein... bitte nicht...' Mit letzer Kraft versuchte Yamato noch einmal, sich zu befreien. In blinder Panik trat er Tai gegen die Brust und seine Hände wurden losgelassen. So schnell er konnte, versuchte Yamato ans andere Ende des Zimmers zu gelangen. Als er sich umdrehte sah er Tai direkt hinter sich. Er stolperte und fiel zu Boden. Stechender Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Kopf und Tais Gesichtszüge über ihm wurden unklar und verschwanden dann in tiefstem Schwarz.  
"Tai... bitte nicht... ich liebe dich doch! Ich liebe dich... nur dich..."  
  
  
*****to be continued*****  
  
_Mal wieder eine ziemlich verstörte Geschichte. Langsam mach ich mir selber Angst... Im Moment hab ich auch keinen blassen Schimmer wie es weiter gehen soll. Aber Geschichten ohne Happy End mag ich nicht... Also werd ich mir wohl oder übel was einfallen lassen müssen *g*_  
~Ashai~ 


End file.
